


happy looks good on you

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Deserves Nice Things, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Forrest tries his best to lighten the mood.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin & Alex Manes
Comments: 16
Kudos: 77





	happy looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after taking something to help me sleep and then posted it the next morning so you know bear with me

Michael had no right to be jealous and he knew that.

He was trying so damn hard not to be as he worked in the bunker alongside Alex and Forrest. It was definitely hard at first, but Alex was happier than Michael had ever seen him and he couldn’t bring himself to stop that. Well, technically, he’d tried to put himself out there for Alex three months prior after seeing them together for the first time, but Alex had said no. So now he was trying.

When they first brought Forrest into the situation, it was by accident. He’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time and saw too much alien shit to explain in any other way. However, now that they had him apart of the crew, he _was_ helpful. He knew the best ways to skim through boring old documents and, after realizing it was indeed aliens, he had _a lot_ of knowledge. That meant they did research together. Which was fine as long as they didn’t show any PDA.

However, today, Alex wasn’t in a good mood and that meant Forrest was trying to help.

“Stop it,” Alex said firmly. Michael tried to look over to them without making it obvious that that’s what he was doing. He could see Forrest leaning into Alex’s personal space, nudging his nose against his arm like a dog. “You’re distracting me.”

“Take a break, you’re stressing me out by proxy,” Forrest told him. Michael saw the way Alex’s lips almost tugged into a smile as he did his damnedest to keep serious. “C’mon, please?”

“I need to get through this and we can go home,” Alex told him. _Home._ Michael hated that. 

“I’d rather go home later and have you feeling good than go home earlier with hours of pent up stress,” Forrest said, smacking a kiss against his sweater-covered shoulder. “Let’s release that stress.”

“Oh yeah?” Alex asked, “How do you propose we do that?”

Michael felt his stomach drop, genuinely terrified they were going to kiss (or worse) in front of him. Which, he supposed he deserved. But still. The thought made him sick.

But, instead, Forrest stood up and walked towards the table in the middle of the room. Michael couldn’t help it as his eyes followed him in confusion. Forrest tapped away on his phone and Alex slowly turned his swivel chair to face him. He put his phone on the counter and swiftly turned to face Alex with a devious look.

“They’re gonna clean up your looks with all the lies and the books to make a citizen out of you,” Forrest started alongside the music that begun to play. Michael frowned.

“No, we’re not doing this right now,” Alex said despite his large smile. Forrest held out his hand for him.

“Because they sleep with a gun and keep an eye on you, son, so they can watch all the things you do,” Forrest went on, walking closer with a dumb swagger in his walk. Then he slammed his hands on Alex’s armrests, getting close to his face as Alex got more and more red. “Because the drugs never work, they gonna give you a smirk, ‘cause they got methods of keepin’ you clean.”

“ _Forrest.”_

“They gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds, another cog in the murder machine,” Forrest sang. Then he grabbed Alex’s hands and pulled him to his feet, pulling them flush together before he started dancing on him like a dumbass. “They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me!”

“I refuse to have a dance party right now!”

“They could care less as long as someone’ll bleed!”

“This is so unprofessional!”

“So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose! Maybe they’ll leave you alone but not me!” Forrest sang, dipping Alex in a way that caused him to laugh so unexpectedly hard that even Michael was smiling.

Forrest did the same thing for the next verse, dancing around Alex and pestering him to try to get him to lighten up. Alex stayed pretty strong for the most part, just shaking his head at him. However, Alex kept looking over at Michael and it made him wonder if this was something they did often to blow off steam and Alex was only holding off because Michael was there.

Well, that just wasn’t an option.

“Will make them pay for the things they did!” Michael joined in on time, standing up and causing both of them to look at him in shock. Forrest collected himself much faster than Alex.

“They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me!” Forrest and Michael said in unison, Michael doing his best to dance along if only to make Alex smile like that. “They could care less as long as someone’ll bleed!”

“C’mon, Alex!” Forrest urged, grabbing his hips and making him move a little. It would’ve normally driven Michael crazy, but Alex was staring at them both with so much affection that it was worth it.

“So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose! Maybe they’ll leave you alone but not me!” Alex scream-sang back, causing them both to cheer for him.

They all danced in a really embarrassing fashion to the instrumental break, bad air guitar and under-used headbanging and awkward shoulder movements all in full swing. Forrest spun Alex around and then surprisingly grabbed Michael to do the same, making it clear he was welcome to join their fun.

So they jumped around together, screaming along to a song Michael didn’t even realize he remembered all the words to. It was honestly the most fun he’d had in weeks and it was with his ex and his ex’s new boyfriend. Who would’ve guessed that?

Alex touched him and danced with him and Forrest didn’t mind. In fact, Forrest danced with him too. It didn’t make sense, but they were equals and trusted. There were no dirty looks shared no matter who touched whom, it was just fun. It clicked in Michael’s head for the first time on what exactly was so great about this Forrest guy. He was _fun_.

“See, now didn’t that help?” Forrest asked as the song ended and they found themselves catching their breath as if screaming and dancing for two minutes was an actual workout.

“Yeah,” Alex said, smiling at them both with red cheeks and fond eyes, “Thanks.”

“I think I need to have more dance parties,” Michael agreed. Forrest nodded at him.

“Ultimate way to feel better, I promise. If Grey’s Anatomy taught me anything, it was that,” Forrest insisted. Michael laughed and that made Alex smile wider. “Okay, you two geniuses get back to reading, I’m gonna go pick up some food. A burger from the Crashdown sound good? No lettuce or pickles on yours, Alex, and extra cheese and hot sauce, no ketchup, on yours, Michael, right? And I’ll get extra fries.”

Michael nodded despite his shock that Forrest both knew his order and trusted him to be alone with Alex.

“Thanks, man,” Michael said.

“I gotchu,” Forrest said. He leaned forward and gave Alex a peck on the lips and for once Michael didn’t want to strangle him for it. Then it was just the two of them.

“I get it now,” Michael said, nodding, “I get why you like him.”

“Are you going to steal my boyfriend, Guerin?” Alex teased. Michael snorted and shook his head.

“No, I’m just saying. You look happy and… Well, if I can’t do that, I’m glad someone can. Happy looks good on you,” Michael said. Alex smiled genuinely and nodded, reaching out to squeeze his arm gently.

“Thank you. It looks good on you too,” Alex said. Michael knew that while he was happy _enough_ right then, he’d never be truly happy without Alex. But it was too nice of a view to say anything about that.

“Let’s get back to work.”

They did work later than anticipated that night, but, when they left, everyone was still feeling good.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
